This invention generally pertains to a portion of a cell of a static RAM semiconductor device comprising a MOSFET and a variable resistor load device having self-aligned, non-diffused contacts. Generally, in semiconductor devices which store data statically, it is desirable to have a load structure which can be turned "off", thereby minimizing the current passing through the device and the power drawn by the circuit. This has been done previously using transistors as the load device, however, this uses a relatively large amount of space. Therefore, a resistor load device having a high resistor value and utilizing a relatively low amount of space is highly desirable.
Resistor loads for semiconductor devices of this type are commonly fabricated using diffusion technology. With diffusion technology, there is always a certain amount of unwanted diffusion of dopants between the crystals in a polysilicon material which limits the minimum spacing achievable between adjacent contacts. Because of this unwanted diffusion, the contacts must be spaced relatively far apart to maintain the required resistance in the load device. However, if contacts which would not diffuse into polysilicon material were employed, the spacing between contacts may be reduced thereby allowing for a smaller semiconductor device.